horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roslyn Ross
'Roslyn Ross '''is one of the main protagonists of the ''Murder series. She was a freshmen at Columtreal University when the Killer attacked. She is Annie Ross' younger sister and has grown closer to Braedon Harris and Melanie Hart, although the latter took longer to become friends with. Roleplay Stories Murder: Part 2 Roslyn was first seen in Mr Knox's psychology class along with Melanie, Cadence, Violet, Hunter, Sean, and Tia. She is also the youngest student in that class. She didn't speak much at first, although after Braedon entered the classroom she commented on Cadence calling "dibs" on him. She approached Braedon, hoping that he'd remember her. He asked if she was "Rosie," Annie's little sister and she mentioned that she goes by her given name now. She was then called out by Tia, mentioning that she is Annie's sister and that Annie was a victim in the Buzzing Massacre, which deeply saddened her. She also heard Tia mention two of the girls from the class, Cindy and Aisha were killed, and she remembered Cindy being one of the survivors from the Massacre. After Cadence had pulled Melanie out of the room, Roslyn told Tia to stay away from Melanie or else, and followed Braedon out after the girls. The group then stopped for coffee, during which time Lyn pulled out her picture of Annie and stated how she truly missed her sister. Melanie agreed that she missed her every day before Sean and Violet came over to mention that they had heard of Cindy's death and to give their condolences. Roslyn stayed quiet, eating an orange, except when she was asked if she was staying at school for spring break. After that the group parted ways for the day, she suggested they meet up later or the next day. She met up the next day with Melanie to hang out and whilst the pair was watching the news in her dorm, they learned of the attack on Hunter, Violet, Tia, and Sean the previous night. The pair hurried to the hospital and found Hunter preparing to leave in his hospital room. He asked where Tia and Violet were, and seeing the Melanie wasn't answering the question, Roslyn started to tell him they were dead which caused Hunter to break down and cry. She hugged him, wanting to comfort him. After this Melanie had left the room, and the pair chatted for a bit, she convinced Hunter to stay behind, he'd been stabbed, and she feared his stitches would tear. After several minutes, Roslyn walked out in the hall to see Braedon and Cadence had joined them, she said she was going to the library and offered them to come along. Melanie suggested not splitting up and went with her, leaving Braedon and Cadence to stay with Hunter. After getting to the library, Roslyn stayed for a moment before informing Melanie she was going to get a coffee and left. She came back to find Melanie sleeping and was startled when Melanie awoke, screaming. The pair had a quick conversation which ended when Roslyn received the buzzing signal; they then hurried back to the hospital to meet with the others again. She listened as Melanie explained everything, the calls, the killings, and what she'd learned; this news began to disturb her. After they had decided to get out of the hospital, Melanie and Cadence wanted to leave, Roslyn protested as she was worried about their safety. Melanie reassured her they would be fine, and they left. Roslyn, Braedon, and Hunter then went to get coffee. After not hearing from either Melanie or Cadence, she went to their dorm to find Melanie outside her room crying and learned that Cadence had been murdered the previous night. She texted the boys, telling them to come to the dorms and when they did the group was approached by a police officer, stating he was there to remove them from the town and take them to safety. Ultimately, this proved false as the cop was the Killer in disguise, he murdered Hunter, causing Roslyn to run per Braedon's instruction. She heard Braedon scream and turned to see Melanie supposedly killed and ran inside a diner to hide. The Killer made his way inside and stabbed her while she was trying to escape; she fell and crawled outside as Braedon attacked and knocked the Killer unconscious. Things ended quickly as Braedon came out and used his shirt to attempt to stop Lyn's wound from bleeding; she was then left outside to wait for the police and ambulance as Braedon went back in to make sure the Killer stayed. After the ambulance and police arrived on scene, Roslyn and Braedon were safe at last. Murder 4: The Final Murder Roslyn had moved home to Springsgrove, loosing touch with Melanie and Braedon. During the year following the Columtreal Killings, she became Adelaide Brennan's roommate and Logan Lawson's girlfriend. She was at home one night, watching old family movies of her and Annie that their father filmed. She heard a noise in her home and tried to figure out what it was before discovering Annie coming for her, asking if she knew how it felt to listen to her friend's screams while she was dying and asking how she could desert Braedon and Mel. Roslyn attempted to run but was killed by Annie, causing her to wake up; proving it was a nightmare. The next day, she was having sex with Logan when Adelaide came home. The pair quickly stopped when they realized she was there and chatted for a bit before their home phone went off. Paranoid by her past, Roslyn advised them not to answer. Then she headed into the bathroom for a bit and when she came back out, Adelaide's sister, Beck, was there. Roslyn soon left with Logan, not knowing Beck was a reporter. The couple went to Roslyn's work, a strip club where Roslyn was a bartender, and she quit; running into Braedon and Melanie there, the talked for a bit before Aaron Hartley, one of the bar's patrons, began hitting on Mel, Roslyn, and Roslyn's friend Marie. Braedon told him to back off, which caused Aaron to punch him, which caused Braedon to knock him on the floor; Aaron stated he was the mayor's son and would sue him to which Roslyn said the mayor didn't have any children, and that he is a freak. The next day, Roslyn received a text from Adelaide that said she was going out of town immediately, this confused her since she knew Adelaide had a job interview the next day and that she was very excited about it. That same day, she got a call from Melanie asking her to come to her home asap. Acting quickly, Roslyn set out and found Beck; explaining the situation with Adelaide to her. Apparently Beck had received a call from her sister the previous night saying she was in trouble, but the pair had been fighting, so Beck thought she was joking. The two of them set out to look for her, Beck discovered Adelaide's body below a bridge, causing her to slip and hang for her life. Roslyn quickly tried to pull her up, and then the Killer showed himself, causing Beck to panic. Roslyn quickly got her to focus and was able to help her up; the girls ran and noticed the Killer had disappeared. After continuing to run, they were attacked again and Roslyn was almost killed before escaping. They quickly made their way to Melanie's house and found Braedon waiting with Melanie's boyfriend. They explained that they had been attacked and Dominic went to call and check on his and Mel's friends to see if they were all right. Roslyn asked Braedon to go to her home and check on her own friends. After a while of waiting and getting no response, Mel and Dom were getting very worried, and Beck was starting to get impatient and let her mouth get the best of her again. When Braedon returned and said Roslyn's friend, Helena, was dead and her other friend Marie was missing. Once again, Beck overstepped her bounds, and Roslyn punched her before she left. Soon after this, Bethany's body came flying through one of the windows. The door was then kicked open, sending Braedon flying into the wall and being KO'd. The Killer then made his way in and attacked Melanie and Dominic while Roslyn tried to wake Braedon. When he finally woke, it was too late as the Killer stabbed both Melanie and Dominic, tossed them aside, and unintentionally knocked their fireplace over, causing it to break and start a fire. Logan and Marie arrived just then and escaped with Roslyn and Braedon, just in time as the apartment then exploded. They drove for a bit in the quiet and stopped eventually, falling asleep. When Roslyn awoke, she found Marie was missing and asked Braedon if he knew where she went. He said she got about an hour ago and hadn't returned, Roslyn then decided to go look for her. Not long later, Braedon and Logan showed up, Logan saying she shouldn't go off by herself. Just then, they received a phone call from Marie; however, the Killer was on the other end and told them to come find him. The three of them quickly made their way, following a point that came up on their phone's maps. They decided to split up, Braedon went to find the Killer while Roslyn and Logan went to find Marie. They did find her after some looking, except they made it too late; she was dead. Logan left Roslyn there, as she'd hurt her ankle but after a while of waiting she heard a noise and went to investigate, seeing Braedon and Logan with the Killer's unconscious body. She suggested they cut him up into pieces and spread them before he suddenly awoke and attacked them. With barely enough time to react, Braedon grabbed a wooden steak and ran up behind the Killer and stabbed him. He let out a murderous scream and began to decay rapidly, falling to the ground as a skeleton. They had won, however it was bittersweet because Braedon had stabbed himself, too. He died in Roslyn's arms. 5 years later, Roslyn and Logan visited a graveyard. They had married and had a daughter, Annie Melanie Lawson, and were pregnant with a second child, a boy they were naming Braedon. Roslyn placed flowers on Annie, Melanie, and Braedon's graves before the family left with the nightmare finally over. Murder 5: A New Beginning Roslyn and Logan's daughter was retconned. After Braedon arrived, he showed the article about Beck's book turned movie to Roslyn, Marie, and Logan, Roslyn was shocked and ran into her bedroom where she broke it off with Logan. Braedon, Roslyn, and Marie set off for Hollywood, hoping to find Beck and get some answers. By chance they met the director of the movie, Nina Holden, who ushered them into the set. They had been filming Annie's death scene, which saddened Roslyn and Braedon. Lana Lloyd, who was playing Annie, apologized for them having to see the scene. They were then approached by Beck, who had been touring the set, and she expressed her regret for letting the book become so public and get so big. Braedon forgave her, but she left when Roslyn refused her apology. After being verbally assaulted by Courtney Van Der Wahl, and Roslyn referring to her as "Courtney Van Der Bitch", Lana invited the group to grab a bite to eat. Once there they saw Amy Hart and were shocked to learn that she was Melanie's half-sister. Roslyn was unable to handle the news and ran out, Braedon and Marie followed, thanking Lana before exiting. When Braedon and Marie found her, she said she couldn't handle much more and the pair worked to calm her down. They checked into a hotel where they spent the night and the following morning, they saw Jacob Ramirez's death reported on the news. Roslyn blamed Arthur, saying he was back, and drank herself to sleep after Braedon stormed off in anger. The following day, Amy called Braedon and the three of them headed off to Zig Ashley's house. Amy had said a killer was attacking him and asked for Braedon's help. After arriving, she, Braedon, and Roslyn were accused of being the killer by Courtney. Later, she was shocked when Amy discovered the gruesome scene in the garage and eventually she was shot and killed by Amy, dying in Braedon's arms. Before she died, she reassured Braedon that it wasn't his fault. Trivia *Braedon knew her as "Rosie" when she was younger, hinting that may have been a childhood nickname at least used by him. *She was the second confirmed character for Murder 4: The Final Murder. *She named her daughter, Annie Melanie Lawson, as a tribute to Annie and Melanie. (retconned) *In the end, she was pregnant with a second child. A boy, who she said she was going to name Braedon. (retconned) Category:Columtreal University Category:Main Character Category:Murder Characters Category:Springsgrove Category:Deceased